


Stranger

by PrinceJinyoungie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJinyoungie/pseuds/PrinceJinyoungie
Summary: "what are you doing?""I'm finally becoming happy"─ lowercase intended





	1. Chapter 1

"hey, you!"  
a boy's words are heard on the school rooftop   
"what are you doing?"  
the wind blows and some blonde hair are caressed by it.  
"i'm finally becoming happy."


	2. •2

"why are you doing this?"  
"i don't wanna be sad anymore."


	3. •3

"you can't! i'm sure that a lot of people will be sad if you do it."  
"none will be sad, don't worry."  
the blonde-haired started looking at his feet, stretching his hand out in the air.  
"...i'll be sad if you do it!"


	4. •4

"what?"  
the young blonde boy finally locked his eyes with the raven-haired's.  
"don't do it, i'll be sad."  
"...you won't, everyone hates me."


	5. •5

"listen, i don't even know you, but i'm a human and for sure i won't sleep tonight if you do that so please come here."  
he offered the other boy his hand but the blonde-haired didn't seem so confident about it.  
"i'm sure that a lot of good things will happen to you in the future, be strong for a little more, you'll soon be able to be happy too." he smiled softly and happily, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.


	6. •6

"why are you so good to me...just when i decided to do it..."  
his watery eyes looked into the raven-haired's as he held his hand tightly and fell on the rooftop's ground with him.


	7. •7

"thank you for not doing it." jinyoung said, caressing and patting his head.  
"thank you...for stopping me." the blonde-haired said, crying but wiping away his tears right away.  
"you can cry, it's okay."  
"...i don't wanna cry anymore."   
"what's your name?"  
"what?"  
"your name."  
"ah, mark..."  
"i'm jinyoung, nice to meet you!"


	8. Chapter 8

"let's get up, do you wanna go eat an ice cream?"  
"...i do."  
"let's go then!" the raven-haired suddenly took the other's hand and brought mark with him.  
"which flavour is your favourite?"  
"chocolate, i like it a lot."  
"oh, it's really good! my favourite flavour is vanilla."  
they sat together and the raven-haired bought mark his so beloved chocolate ice cream as he also started eating his vanilla one.


	9. •9

"i know i shouldn't be asking this but...why did you think of throwing yourself off the rooftop?"  
silence filled the space between them.  
"i...felt like my existence was meaningless."


	10. •10

"did something bad happen to you?"  
"...my parents have always hated me so they abandoned me at the age of 5, i was really little so i don't remember much about it.   
they brought me to an orphanage."


	11. •11

"i was never meant to be born in the first place; even when i was at the orphanage nobody wanted to adopt me so i started searching for a job as soon as possible and got myself out of there too."


	12. •12

"as if that wasn't enough at school things weren't that better, but studying wasn't the problem.   
some people heard i lived in an orphanage and started making fun of me, bullying me mentally and sometimes even physically."


	13. •13

"in the same period i was also fired from my work so i had to save money for the most important things like eating and having an house.  
when all of this happened i just felt...alone.  
nowhere to go, no place to call 'home', none worrying for you, none and always none...i felt so lonely...that i thought if living like this had a meaning anymore."


	14. •14

"that's why today i went to the school rooftop and thought of ending everything right there...but suddenly someone shouted, telling me to stop and that better times were coming very soon, when he told me that i thought that maybe... he was right."

the blonde-haired boy finally smiled for the first time.


	15. Chapter 15

"when i asked you what you were doing there you told me that you were finally becoming happy."  
the raven-haired gently took the older's hands in his, smiling softly and looking in his eyes.  
"i want to help you and find the happiness you are looking for."  
"you already found and brought it to me on that rooftop."


	16. •16

"meeting you on that rooftop, that moment, i've never felt so happy, you are...my happiness."


	17. •17

"then let me be your happiness forever."  
"i don't know if i deserve it."  
"you do."  
dark eyes looking at the blonde-haired, hands reaching for his face, caressing his cheeks and removing some hair falling on his eyes.  
"look at me."  
the blonde raised his head and did as the other said.  
"you deserve this and so much more."


	18. •18

"then please stay by my side."  
"i will."


	19. •19

"if you have problems with your house rent you can come and live with me."  
"no, no, that's okay, i don't want to bother you."  
"you're not bothering me, i also live alone so it would be helpful if each pays half of the rent, right?"  
"that's true...so is it really okay for you to live with me?"  
"it is."   
the two boys smiled and then went to mark's house to pick up his things.


	20. •20

"this is my room, come in."  
"thank you again."  
"don't worry, put your things wherever you want."  
"yes."  
"also this is your bed and you can sleep here tonight."  
"uhm..."  
"what is it?"  
"c-could i sleep with you tonight? i'm scared..."  
"of course, it's completely okay!"  
"thank you."


	21. •21

"what are you afraid of?"  
"sadness."


	22. •22

"that's why i want to stay near my happiness."  
"then let's go to bed, it's already late.   
i'll keep sadness away from you so sleep without any worry."


	23. •23

the next day a ray of sunshine caressed the pale and white skin of the blonde-haired that slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warmness of the sun on his eyelids and the warmness of the raven-haired on his body.  
he'd almost forgotten what happened the day before and seeing how his life changed in only twenty-four hours, from being alone to having someone who cares for him, he was so glad that he didn't end life.  
"happiness, so that's how it feels like, to be loved..."


	24. •24

"my heart feels so warm, tell me, am i in love with the feeling or am i in love with you? teach me the difference because i've never felt like this even once in my life."


	25. •25

the blonde-haired sighed, knowing that the other boy was sleeping and none could explain what he was feeling right now.  
he just wanted to stay between the younger's arms, hug him again and again, right now he just needed this but he himself can't know how much this feeling will grow and what it'll become.  
his hand reached out for the raven-haired's rosy cheek when he suddenly stopped, he was afraid of doing something wrong and lose him, he didn't want to make him sad or angry, that was what scared him the most.  
but what he didn't notice was that the younger had already opened his eyes a few moments ago, waiting for the oldest's touch, when he saw mark hesitating and biting his lips nervously.  
the blonde-haired suddenly felt a soft touch on his hand pushing it back to the younger's cheek, finally making that contact they were both waiting for.  
"don't hesitate, it's okay."  
it was jinyoung's hand on his.


	26. •26

"are you sure that it's okay? i could do something you will regret."  
"oh, you don't know what i could do."


	27. •27

"w-what?"  
"nothing."  
"no, wait, what do you mean?"  
"i was just joking."


	28. •28

"...but you still haven't answered my question, are you sure that you won't regret?"  
"i won't."  
"then it's your fault if i'm doing this."  
"what-"  
the raven-haired's words were suddenly cut off by mark's lips softly pressed on his.


	29. •29

"sorry."  
the blonde-haired left jinyoung's cherry lips.  
"no, don't say sorry."  
"i won't do that again i swear-"  
"hey, stop for a moment."  
"okay..."  
"when did i say that i didn't like it?"


	30. •30

"if you allow me, can i taste your lips again?"  
"s-so you want to kiss me too?"  
the raven-haired's hands gently went on the older's cheeks.  
"i do."  
jinyoung approached mark's lips, slowly, when he stopped and looked at the blonde-haired.  
"can i?"  
he just needed to see him nodding.


	31. •31

"your lips are so soft..."  
mark blushed after his own words and avoided jinyoung's gaze.  
"you're so cute."  
the raven-haired hugged him and caressed his hair.  
"is it okay?"  
"what?"  
"hugging and...kissing, i mean, it's not because we're both boys, people usually do these things when they love each other so...if we don't feel anything i think that we should stop."  
"this means that you didn't feel anything when we kissed?"  
"no! that's not it...if we don't love each other..."  
"so you still didn't get it."


	32. Chapter 32

"what do you mean?"  
the raven-haired approached the other's ear, as he started whispering.  
"that i love you, how could you not notice that."


	33. •33

"y-you love me?"  
"a lot."  
"for real?"  
"for real."


	34. •34

"and you? do you love me?"  
"i-i don't know, i don't think that i love you? It's a lot more than just it, 'love' is it the right word to describe what i'm feeling?   
my heart beats so fast when i'm with you and the desire to hug you and kiss you is almost unstoppable, when our lips touch it's like reaching paradise, can a simple word like that describe all of this?"


	35. •35

"it can, it's incredible, right?"  
"so if you say that you love me...you're saying that you're also feeling all of this?"  
"i am."


	36. •36

"so...jinyoung."  
the raven-haired looked at him   
"i love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

"i hope that this love will never end."  
"it won't, i promise, i'll never stop loving you."  
the raven-haired smiled gently at the older.  
"i've fallen too deep already."  
"we both fell too deep."  
"then let's fall even deeper."  
and with these words jinyoung kissed mark again, caressing his hair and giving him little pecks on the neck and on his face, cuddling and whispering sweet words to each other, they were both ready to love one another like that until the end of time.

the end.


End file.
